onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Random Featured Article
Some Suggestions First, why are all the templates the same as the Straw Hat crew template? There must be different colors. Seconds, when did we agree we needed a Featured Article and a Did you Know templated? We can't have a daily featured article, we need something weekly or monthly. Also it needs to fit the color scheme of the site. Then, the template is for use on the articles talk page and main page, the main for the days it is featured and the talk page after that. The homepage would be updated in a different way. Also we have to vote for the best article. Cody2526 23:58, 16 December 2006 (UTC) I agree. If we can make them different colors, we should make them different colors. I'd help, but I don't know how to make templates. Or edit categories or anything like that. -BF202, December 16, 2006 Reply Go head and change it, I won't stop you Joekido Picture placeholder To make life easier to work with this table, the picture on said page has been moved to here: When I am SURE there is nothing wrong here, I'll put it back. One-Winged Hawk 10:49, 2 January 2007 (UTC) The table without the picture looks great so we just have to shrink the picture size (Joekido 10:50, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) : Yeah I think the problem is to do with the fixed width. I'm experimenting with that right now. One-Winged Hawk 11:29, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Removing coding Some of the coding in this picture isn't needed. I'm looking at it right now. One-Winged Hawk 11:33, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Placing the following coding here for referencing while I examine the table: :*class="toccolours" clear: both; :In case I need this.One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Current Table Wow, I like the current table, it looks far better then my original table. Now I don't want to sound like a slave-driver, soon we'll need to add upcoming articles and past articles tamplates but you don't have to do it right now. BTW, I'm letting you know that I'm lurking around here and will be here for an long time to check on your work (Joekido 13:13, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) Next featured article We need to change it at the weekend I think. We have two methods of doing this: # "Random Page" it # Vote it. Either way I think Monday we should put a new one up. It doesn't matter on the condition of the page featured, its a eye-catcher. Its trying to give the readers to an example of our pages and contents. Basically... Its job is to attract attention that is all really. For now though, I say we go with a couple of our better articles to start us off. Characters pages I'm thinking of. One-Winged Hawk 09:55, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :BTW can I say if we vote, I'd like to put the Pandaman page up for voting? XD One-Winged Hawk 09:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::Since no one voted or said otherwise.... I choose via randoming until I got the first character page. Enjoy Pin Joker for a week. One-Winged Hawk 17:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Past featured articles Order of featured articles: *Luffy *Pin Joker *Gin Keeping a list of how things turn up in "random page" selection. One-Winged Hawk 11:16, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Okay started to update this again. *Shanks Next weeks featured article: Zeff, unless contested. One-Winged Hawk 09:21, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry for coming into someone else's list, but: *Luffy *Pin Joker *Gin *Shanks *Sengoku *Whitebeard *Donquixote Doflamingo For now its Shura, but let's just think about putting up another marine-this Sunday there will be 3 featured articles between Sengoku and a possible new Marine. I was thinking of either Saul, Garp, Aokiji, Akainu or John Giant.If no one answers,ill pick what Ill decide (actually I'll do that anyway, but I just wanted to give you an illusion of power) User:New Babylon In Need of Updating This hasn't been changed in awhile. I think it's due for a change. I'm willing to put The Going Merry up for voting, I think it's a good article, and it isn't just some random page. Perhaps we can just update monthly from now on. Cody2526 07:03, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :If you want to change it Cody, go ahead. Its meant to be changed once a week. I kinda got lazy... :*Hides from the flaming touches raised at her laziness* :I just hit "Random Page" when I changed it every week. We could do with a BOT or something to automatically select one... But Bots are more hassle then their worth sometimes. ^-^' 82.34.192.189 19:09, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Shorten One or two sentences is fine for the character in the featured article. Its just an introduction. Keep this in mind NB. ;) One-Winged Hawk 12:16, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Adjustments First of all, improved the template, so as one can get to it more easily and directly and not through the portrait thing, but thats still possible too, of course. Anyway, putting an updated list of all former featured articles at the end, where people will read it. * I Luffy * II Pin Joker * III Gin * IV Shanks * V Sengoku * VI Whitebeard * VII Donquixote Doflamingo * VIII Shura * IX John Giant * X Jerry * XI Jigorou * XII Akainu * XIII Thalassa Lucas * XIV Bartholomew Kuma * XV Mr. 1 * XVI Skunk One * XVII Enel * XVIII Doberman * XIX Purin-Purin * XX Komir * XXI Very Good * XXII Garp * XXIII T-Bone * XXIV Don Achino * XXV Bear King * XXVI Gecko Moria * XXVII Nelson * XXVIII Tsuru * XXIX Captain Moor * XXX Jaguar D. Saulo Next featured article will be a government worker,so either a gorousei pic with a link to the generic gorousei article,or one of the CP members.(not just CP9) Edit 1:Now that we have a government agent as a featured article (first time round) we can discuss.The last Marine was an article ago, so theres no real hope for that. Next, theres a shichibukai, yet thats 3 FA's ago. A pirate would be a better choice, so I'm thinking:either Blackbeard, Doc Q or Laffite, perhaps Van Auge. But then, I'm clueless. I believe next time(after BB), we'll have Garp. Edit 2:Okay, found one more character to make a featured one, so to make a more reasonable distance. Next we'll have Blackbeard, cause then he'll be 6 FA's apart from Whitebeard witch is good enough. Also, after him, there will be 3 FA'S between marines, cause I've decided to put Garp up. Edit 3:Okay, sorry for being one day late, had a lot to do yesterday. Now, I've decided that, what the heck, we can have two marines after each other, so I'm gonna FINALLY post Garp next week and then Blackbeard. Hopefully. Edit 4:Just come up with a list: Next week:Thalassa Lucas Then:Blackbeard Then:Garp Then:Dragon Edit 5:Okay, Luvas is on, now well have either Blackbeard, like I said afore, or Kuma, but the others are already decided, if you ask me. Edit 6:Okay, starting to go according to plan. So (I'm saying this forever, but) next week, hopefully, I'll force myself to put up Blackbeard. Then we'll have Garp, Dragon, thinking about puttin' up Tsuru and a movie ex-marine, Gasparde. Edit 7:Okay, so I put up Mr.1 this week, it just hit me. And so the Blackbeard curse rages on. Edit 8:Okay, so I got to Skunk One. May just as well abandon all hope on putting BB up. Gonna do Garp next week, then MAYBE BB, then maybe Bear King and Dragon after that. Ëdit 9:Oh hell, gonna put up Enel and no ones gonna stop me. In fact, its "tomorrow" now, anyway. Edit 10:No one said we couldn't have -2,3 marines after each other, so........ Edit 11:Doing marines now, cause of the appropriate template color combination. Was thinking of Bear King, but can't find any bright red. Edit 12:And so we have 6th Marine in a row.9th in total. Edit 13:So we have Achino now. But I REALLY wanna get back to marines next week. Edit 14:Did Bear King. Hope to return to Marines next week. Edit 15:Didn't do no marines this week, put up Moria during his own run, anyway. I am gonna return to marines next week and HOPEFULLY will fulfill my ancient promise and put up either Blackbeard or Dragon. Edit 16:Nope, did Nelson. I mainly wanted to show of the adjustments I made there as much as show my fanism if anything else. Have NO IDEA who were gonna have next. Edit 17:So we have Tsuru. And you better like it. Edit 18:Moor's up.And why not?Another filler character and a marine.It all fits together. Edit 19:First former marine to make it into the FA's.I wonder if we should have a tag for a chosen page, saying "This is a former featureded article" . edit 20:my plan?To go through the marines and move to other groups thereafter. User:New Babylon :Yeah your doing a good job here. If worst comes to worst, random page it. It doesn't matter if you put one we've had before either, just so long as there a fair size gap between them. :P One-Winged Hawk 21:50, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, someone finally noticed my lengthly monologue. User:New Babylon Okay, as I can't get on the computer on Sunday, I'll do it now. Either change the edit and revert to it on Sunday, or leave it as it is. * Same as before, can't do it tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder if anyone else views this New Babylon 01:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC)